narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto - The Truth
Naruto - The Truth (渦巻き-真実, Uzumaki - shinjitsu) is a spin off of the series Naruto written by KingBarragan. The fan fiction revolves around Team Four and their days as Genin after graduating from the . They go through the hardships of their social life, as well as the long path to becoming . So Far... Graduating from the Academy, Gō Miuchi, Kegawa Inuzuka and Ume Ōraka are placed onto a team under Yoken Hyūga. As they meet for their first time, Yoken inquires that he puts the three through a test to prove if they are worthy enough to be his students. The test was to catch Yoken and to touch his forehead protector. After an hour of attempting to catch Yoken, finally Gō and Kegawa would use teamwork to trick Yoken and touch the headband winning it for the three of them. Soon after proving themselves to Yoken, they begin doing their first missions together as a squad. Missions ranging from tracking missing pets to delivering documents around the village, Kegawa would eventually get fed up and demand a A-Ranked mission. Mocking the hot-headed Inuzuka, Lady Tsunade would shown him pity and give them their first C-Ranked Mission. Sent to the Land of Rivers to retrieve ninja tools and other medicinals for the village by a certain benefactor, the mission would go well until the group reached the border. The benefactor had been killed and the ninja tools were stolen. Yoken had told his squad to quickly return to the Leaf, until they were ambushed by the bandits who did the deed. A fight broke out and Yoken would hold off a large amount of the Bandits, however Kegawa would receive a fatal blow in the fight. In a fit of rage, Gō would go wild and take on all of the bandits one by one defeating them. Returning to the Village, Kegawa would be treated for his wounds but would leave him bed ridden for a month or so. During the month long period, Yoken, Gō and Ume would continue doing standard missions until the Chūnin Exams would roll by. Yoken mentioned that Ume and Gō were eligible for the exams, but they didn't want to go on without Kegawa at their side. After a hospital visit, Kegawa also knew of the upcoming exams and could see they weren't ready to go on without him. Kegawa would urge his fellow teammates to move on, and he would do his best to quickly recover. They decided to go on, and the Chunin exams were their next step. Undergoing much training, Gō and Ume would further develop their ninja skills as they would be a two man team for the exams. The day came and ninja from around the world came to the Leaf for the exams. Gō and Ume would enter the meeting room for the exams to see the faces of enemy ninja from around the globe. They saw several familiar faces from around the village. Soon after would enter and tell them that the Exams would begin in 5 minutes and that only those present in the room would be allowed to continue. Bursting through the door was non other than Kegawa and his ninken companion Kōmon would burst into the room and rejoin their teammates. At first Gō was against Kegawa continuing, but after a speech from Kegawa he is on board once more. The First Round The First Round begins and it is revealed the all of the participants that the first round is the most complicated off all the rounds. The first round consists of a preliminary test which if they pass they continue but if they fail they are kicked out of the exams and no longer allowed to participate for another 2 years. If anybody is caught cheating they will automatically fail the Exam. The Genin effortlessly go to work on the exams, some using their knowledge and others utilizing their ninja skills to cheat. In the crowd Gō and Ume are able to easily able to take the exam, but Kegawa is having trouble. Ume utilizes her Ink Drawing abilities to sneak Kegawa the answers, until they both are caught by Ibiki. At this point thirty-five or so Genin have been kicked out of the exam, and when Ibiki confronts them for cheating and tells them they've been kicked out. Ume and Gō are sadened and begin to exit when Kegawa stops them. He exclaims that they worked to hard and went to far to just be kicked out. He stands up to Ibiki and calls Kōmon to his side and the two get ready to attack. Ibiki easily knocks them away and smirks. He tells them that the test-portion was a ploy to learn if the Genin had the mentality of a ninja, to complete a mission at any costs and to not just give up. He tells the rest of the room that they all passed and are permitted to the second round. He leans into Kegawa and tells him "he has true potential in this world" which greatly pleases Kegawa. Category:KingBarragan